The Siberian Wolf
by Fluffy52116
Summary: After all his hardships and warnings from his mother, Dimitry Volk has joined the Assassin order to bring something to the world that he never felt. Peace. His cause will lead him to discover his ancestry and people that he must decide whether or not to ally with as well as accept as family. All characters belong to respective owners, except for Dimitry Volk. Please read and enjoy.
1. Sequence 1 Memory 1: Little Dima

Que lo que manitos, so this is a revised version of the first chapter. If you're new I hope you enjoy the story, if you already read the first chapter then I hope you enjoy the changes. I also want to explain some formatting. _Italics_ indicates dialogue in another language, _underlined italics_ puts an emphasis on whatever is said in the other language. That's all you need to know, for now, there will be further developments on how dialogue is conveyed, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

I came into the world fighting. Not only was I born in a cold and unforgiving frozen hell, but I was born into a war full of people who wanted me dead. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me introduce myself. My name was Dimitri; I'll explain the "was" later, just know that names can be a façade. Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't come into the world gracefully. I had to fight during my first few days on this world, for I had entered a month too early. However, my father saw the fighter within me and never stopped believing in me.

" _Вы боец,"_ he would tell me, " _затем бороться."_

After two long years my father didn't need to keep reassuring himself that I would win my first battle. I beat the odds and would live to survive, but with victories always comes a price. I would win life, but I would have to lose my father. I only knew him for two years, then he was ripped from my life. Shortly after, my mother decided we needed to move. Being that I was two years old it made no difference where we lived. So we packed up all our stuff, which wasn't much. We had always lived comparatively light to others, and add in the fact that there wasn't anything left of my father… well, you get the idea.

" _Дмитрий, please listen."_ my mother asked softly, but sternly. My mother, Zhanna, was a gift the world didn't deserve. She could command your attention with a smile. She never had to raise her voice at anyone because no one ever wanted to disappoint her. Just don't let her looks deceive you, she could outwit anyone. I never saw anyone disrespect her, and I was about to be the first.

" _Да Мама?_ "

" _You need to listen, and listen carefully. Please._ "

I nodded, I'd never heard her voice so full of concern and worry.

" _Now you know we're moving, but first we have to meet Tetya Roza._ "

" _Who is that_?" I asked.

My mother searched for the right words to say " _She's… your father's sister, and only family. We have to visit her before we leave._ "

" _Where are we going?"_

" _I don't know yet_."With that all said and done she rose and grabbed her bag.

We then headed towards the docks in order to get a ride to Pevek, our first stop to freedom.

The boat ride wasn't so bad, the ride was long and boring, but comfortable. It was a good thing that we were traveling during the summer; when the waters weren't completely frozen, just a small sheet of ice.

When I woke up from the last of the many naps that I took, I felt as if I had woken up a year later. I knew that my face showed the confusion too, because from the few people who were on the deck with us were cooing about how cute I looked when I was confused.

" _Дима, мы в Певек."_ My mother whispered.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and mumbled "huh?"

" _We've arrived. We need to get off the boat."_

" _Oh. Are we still going to Tetya Roza's house?"_

" _Да,"_ she said with a nod. " _We are."_

" _How are we going to get there?"_

" _She's already waiting for us."_

" _Oh ok."_

Without another word we took our bags and stepped onto the docks. I didn't know who to look for, but I didn't need to because Tetya Roza saw us before we saw her.

" _You come to meet your nephew for the first time and_ _that's_ _how you dress?"_ My mother asked clearly annoyed. I didn't know why she sounded the way she did; Tetya Roza was dressed fine, only she looked like she would be cold in the thin layers. Granted it was summer, but we were still really far north.

Tetya Roza scoffed, " _Zhanna please , I covered up enough to be acceptable in public. Be glad that I didn't bring my work with me."_

" _Whatever," My replied with a roll of her eyes. "Can you please take us to your home. Or are you still working?"_

" _Oh no, my girls may be still working but I don't do the type of work they do."_

" _No, you only wear the same 'uniform'."_ When she said uniform, my mother did air-quotes. Which I learned meant that someone was being sarcastic, but that being sarcastic is rude. I didn't know why my mom was being so rude to this lady who was offering us her home.

" _please Zhanna, you know that a respectable workplace has everyone wear a uniform."_ She then waved her hand in a dismissive manner. " _Come, let's go home and talk."_

" _Fine."_ My mother grabbed my hand and followed Tetya Roza home.


	2. Sequence 1 Memory 2: The Arrival

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for a long while. I was busy with finals and such. This chapter is pretty short like the first. If you want me to expand the chapter lengths then let me know.**

The ship was pulling into the Pevek port and the crew was starting to unload the cargo from the steerage, when the sounds of gunshots were heard below the main deck. Fearing for the safety of a mother and her child a man close to the age of 60 threw himself on top of them to protect them. When the shots ceased to exist everybody scurried off the ship to get to safety, except the old man. This man made sure the family stayed safe until they reached their destination.

" _Ma'am, please tell me where I should take you. I promise I will get you there safely."_ realizing that he was getting a little too close the man had to gain Zhanna's trust. " _You can trust me, i worked with your husband Konstantin."_

At the sound of her husband's name Zhanna had to know what he meant by 'work'.

" _What exactly do you mean by 'work'?"_ , before this mother could let this man bring her and her son any further she had to know how this man knew her late husband.

" _I mean that I taught him all of his skills that he honed over the years working for the order."_ , then he added " _Before he passed, Konstantin asked for old friends to get his family to safety. And I am one of the few friends that he trusted his family's life with."_ Now looking around to see if anyone had followed them the man said, " _Where are my manners? My name is Anatoly, now I ask again. Where should I Take you?"_

 _"Do you know where to find Roza Baranovsky, maiden name Volka?"_

The trio went on their way to Konstantin's sister's house. During their walk over, Anatoly explained how he and his apprentice were informed on this unofficial task. He informed her on the call they got and the details of how the templars are targeting assassins as well as their families. The problem is; the information of retired assassins is more confidential than active members, and this information worried Zhanna. For she and her child were not safe anymore.

"Thank you for the tip Anatoly, but may I ask for one more favor?"

"Anything for Konstantin's family."

As the trio arrived at the Baranovsky's residence, Anatoly heard a faint ticking. The next thing he knew, he was defending a little five year old from a group of Templars.


	3. Sequence 1 Memory 3: The Escape

Anatoly was caught by surprise when he arrived at an alleged safe house. He was caught off guard by the smell of gunpowder, and tried to warn the two people

he was trying to protect.

Zhanna heard a faint ticking sound, and knowing what kind of world she and her family lived in, she knew what was about to happen.

"Anatoly!" She shouted, "take Dimitry and protect him!". Without a moment's hesitation she grasped her son from under his arms and tossed him to the old man. When Dimitry was safe in Anatoly's hands there was an eruption of fire from inside the house, and the only one inside the blast radius was the last member of Dimitry's family. His own mother, taken from him. Taken by the same people who took his father. Even though he was only 5, the little boy had been robbed of his innocence. Now he was in the care of an old man, an old man who he knew nothing about. An old man who was about to do the impossible, be caring.

Anatoly started to walk away from the mess of a house, all the while trying to keep a little boy's attention so he wouldn't see his mother's lifeless body. Except this old man knew one thing, how to be an assassin. He never learned sympathy, he was only ever taught to finish a mission with his life. The closest thing to being sympathetic was staying his blade from the flesh of the innocent. However, this wasn't a mission that was as simple as catching a courier, or gathering information of a Templar plot. This was not a mission that he can die for, because his death will result in failure. So he did the best thing he could think of; he stole motorcycle and a sniper rifle with a silencer attachment.

"Listen Dimity," said the old man, "I will be protecting you from now on."

"What happened to my mommy and daddy?" Cried the little boy.

Trying to find the words Anatoly replied "Some… some bad people took them away. Do you understand?"

"Why would they do that?" Sobbed an orphaned child.

Anatoly and Dimitry had begun their journey on the road. Hoping the ride won't bring any more bloodshed, Anatoly sped up the motorbike.

It was dusk and the road was was clear. Anatoly held the little five-year-old to his chest.

"Hold on little one, we are close to the hangar." Anatoly was heading to an air hangar in order to take an airplane and fly to a safehouse.

As they entered the hangar Anatoly saw a handful of workers working on a plane, but it wasn't an ordinary plane. This plane had an old 20th century assassin emblem on the tail. In this revelation Anatoly decided that he could use this machine. Before he took another step he prepared his pistol in case things became tense. With his weapon ready to be drawn Anatoly approached the aircraft mechanics.

"Greetings, may I ask who you all are?" Questioned the veteran assassin.

"Depends on who's asking." Retorted one of the mechanics. He was obviously the youngest of the group.

Anatoly responded with "A man who knows that nothing is true and everything is permitted."

"Do you work in the dark to serve the light?" Asked one of the older mechanics. Anatoly nodded and proceeded to shake the woman's hand. When their hands connected Anatoly felt her pulse raise.

"Why you seem nervous. We're all friends aren't we?" Anatoly chuckled.

"Cut the гоьно old man!" exclaimed the younger mechanic. "We know you assassin dogs travel in packs!" Without a moment's hesitation the boy lunged with a knife at hand, without missing a beat Anatoly sidestepped away from the boy and took his knife and then proceeded to swiftly cut his cervical vertebrae. Anatoly then whipped out his pistol and shot down two more assassin traitors. He was careful to keep the fight away from Dimitry, who was hidden in another plane's cockpit.

Anatoly then pointed the barrel at another assassin-turned-templar's heart but missed because the elder female rushed and tackled him. He was able to get shot in them, albeit it was in the right lung. Now he could focus his attention at the monster of fighter. When he was tackled he knew he was in the presence of an experienced fighter, he was surprised the impact of the blow didn't kill him or render him unconscious.

Anatoly punched her temple and kicked her off him. Then he shuffled up and faced her.

"Before we fight i think we should at least introduce ourselves." Anatoly said jokingly.

"Hell no." The traitor retorted.

"Well I am Anatoly Kedrov." He said with a slight bow.

"I don't care." Said Anatoly's combatant, "I will kill and you won't need a name".

At the same time they leaped towards each other, Anatoly went for another punch in the temple as she went for a blow in the gut. They both staggered from the hits. Anatoly fell to his knees and had a hard time getting up, I am getting too old to do this he thought. But he had to push his thoughts aside and focus on winning this fight. He had three bullets left, so he had to be careful with them.

"My name is Lidiya." She then added, "I figured you should know."

"So the traitor has a name." Anatoly chided. "Now I think we should fight properly. Pure melee." Anatoly then dropped his pistol to the ground.

"Fine." Lidiya grumbled as she dropped her firearms.

Lidiya then charged, but Anatoly learned from his mistakes and pulled out a throwing knife. As they rushed each other Anatoly threw the knife at Lidiya's knee which forced a hard landing. Then seeking an opportunity Anatoly unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed Lidiya's neck, ending her life.

"Суки, you're all a disgrace to the order." Anatoly spat at them. He then retrieved Dimitry and climbed into the old plane.

"Well little one, you are going to follow in your father's footsteps." He then started the old machine and hoped that he would make it to the compound.


	4. Update

Que Lo Que manitos, Hey wassup guys. So I was just revisiting the previous three chapters, and it occurred to me that they need serious amounts of revising and better story context (in my opinion). On that note, I'm going to redo: Chapter 1 (It's practically five sentences, A little of Chapter 2 (It rushes the story), and partially Chapter 3. If you have any more feedback, please tell me. I'm writing this for all of us, and I want to make it as great as possible.

Thanks

Fluffy


End file.
